


Morning Tea

by bi_swan_trash



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: Every morning Ziva has tea and contemplates her love for Tony.





	Morning Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble. thedinozzos on tumblr actually put out this idea and I just had the urge to write it. So I guess this is dedicated to them!

She poured the hot water on top of her two teaspoons of sugar, enjoying the reaction inside her mug as the heat melted the sugar. She scanned her small supply of tea and decided this morning was a breakfast tea morning. As she ripping the papering off of the cloth bag and settled it into the water, her eyes drifted toward the notebook she kept on the counter by the window.

It wasn’t anything special. It was cheap, faux leather; midnight blue with little diamonds on the cover. It had an elastic band that bound it closed that was losing its elasticity due to its constant use.

She reached for it and an unassuming pen she grabbed from a nearby pen cup. As she opened it, rows and rows of tally marks revealed themselves to the morning light. Different colors in pen and pencil alike.

She turned to a fresh page and drew a single line, a melancholy look crossing her face. Not wanting to dwell on the little book any longer, she shut it and returned it to its spot on the counter, turning her attention back to her tea.

 

It wasn’t until later after the whirlwind of emotion, chaos, and finally peace, blazed through her life that she was reminded of the book and the marks it held.

“What’s this?” He’d asked one night as they were spending a quiet night enjoying each other’s company on the couch, just having put their daughter to bed.

“A reminder,” she told him.

He gave her a look, indicating that he wanted more details.

She took the book from him, examining its contents. She brushed her fingertips over the last few lines on the final page.

“Every day we were apart I drew one. It was a reminder that, even though we were apart, I would never stop loving you. No matter the distance. No matter the situation. Even if I never saw you again... I will always love you.”

He took a minute, silently contemplating what she had just told him.

“When did you start?”

“The day after you got on the plane.”

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Let me see that.”

She gave him the book back. She watched as he silently started counting. He has that look in his eye like he was on a mission with a plan in mind.

The next day at dinner she found out why. He’d counted the tallies and tattooed the number in black ink on his left ring finger. Thousands of days represented on one finger.

“We will never be apart for that long ever again,” he promised.

She smiled and kissed him before looking over at their young daughter.

No. She could never imagine leaving them ever again.


End file.
